1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data conversion method and data conversion device, data recording device, data playing device, and computer program. In particular, the present invention relates to a data conversion method and data conversion device, data recording device, data playing device, and computer program wherein processing to convert AVCHD format data into BDAV format data is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition) is related art regarding a data recording format for a video camera. In the processing for recording a moving image stream photographed with a video camera to media according to AVCHD format, the photographed moving image data is encoded as a MPEG4-AVC stream (e.g. H.264/AVC stream), while the files of index (index), movie object (MovieObject), playlist (PlayList), clip information (ClipInformation), and stream (Stream) are generated and recorded in media such as a hard disk or flash memory. Note that specific format configurations will be described later.
On the other BLU-RAY DISC® is related art with regard to a recording medium that can record high density data. Hereafter, BLU-RAY® will be called “BD”. BDAV (Blu-ray Disk Audio Visual) format is a data recording format corresponding to a rewritable disk permitted data re-recording with BD. BDAV format is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-319954.